Istoria aviației în România
Introducere Scolile stiintifice romanesti s-au format spre sfarsitul sec. al XIX-lea. Tot atunci si-au definit directiile de dezvoltare moderna principalele ramuri ale tehnicii noastre. În deceniul al VIIlea al aceluiasi veac, au fost întemeiate Academia Romana, universitatile din Iasi si Bucuresti, ca si prima institutie de învatamant superior de la noi, denumita în întaia ei forma „Scoala de ponti si sosele, mine si arhitectura”. Primul observator astronomic modern înzestrat din capitala tarii a aparut la noi, dupa multe insistente, abia în 1908. Cu toate acestea, preocuparile tehnice si stiintifice sunt foarte vechi pe meleagurile noastre si consemneaza realizari demne de atentie, reprezentand o traditie bogata. Un domeniu în care spiritul inventiv al omului trebuie neaparat dublat de eroism a fost si a ramas acela al zborului, de la legendarii Dedal si Icar pana la echipajele modulelor lunare de azi. Ingeniozitatea romaneasca, spiritul de sacrificiu s-au manifestat din asa zisa „preistorie” a aeronauticii pana la nivelul ei cel mai înalt, cosmonautica zilelor noastre. Au existat vremuri foarte grele pentru inventatorii – constructori din acest domeniu. La începutul sec. XX, chiar numai procurarea unui motor de avion era o problema dificila, atat financiara cat si tehnica, întrucat necesita o comanda si o fabricatie speciala, neexistand înca executia în serie. Vuia a trebuit sa plece la Paris pentru ca, în conditiile tehnice ale uneia din cele mai dezvoltate tari tehnice de atunci, sa se poata desprinde cateva palme de la sol si zbura cateva zeci de metri în aer, cu un aparat de conceptie proprie, dar saltul sau, primul în lume (1906), efectuat cu propriile mijloace de bord are o însemnatate deosebita. Pe la sfarsitul sec. al XVIII-lea aeronautica pasiona opinia publica, tot asa cum astazi oamenii sunt fascinatie de cucerirea cosmosului. În 1731 cancelaristul Kriatkutnoi, din Riazan, a fost ridicat „mai sus de mesteacan”, de un sac aidoma unei mingi mari, umflat cu fum „spurcat si rau mirositor”. În 1783, fratii Montgolfier izbutesc sa se ridice în atmosfera cu ajutorul unui balon umplut cu aer cald, în fata unei mari multimi care-i aclama. În deceniile care au urmat, numarul celor care s-au înaltat în atmosfera cu ajutorul baloanelor (mai întai umplute cu aer cald, apoi cu hidrogen) a sporit considerabil. Oamenii de stiinta, ingineri, inventatori contribuie la continua perfectionare a tehnicii zborului. „Poporul roman”, arata academicianul E. Carafoli, „se numara printre primele popoare care au participat la aceasta minunata manifestare a geniului omenesc ce avea sa duca, în numai o jumatate de secol, la o dezvoltare uluitoare a navigatiei aeriene”. Printre eroii maretei epopei a aviatiei se numara o serie de inventatori romani, în primul rand Vuia, Vlaicu si Coanda. Între 1900 si 1910, înfaptuirile aeronautice ale lui Vuia si Coanda au fost realizari de varf, prioritati de necontestat în tehnica mondiala. Primul zbor al unui aparat mai greu decat aerul, cu mijloace proprii de bord, si primul avion propulsat de un motor cu reactie sunt, datorita lor, creatii romanesti. Se poate afirma, pe drept cuvant, ca „aviatia noastra s-a nascut o data cu cea mondiala”. Cea mai veche relatare despre preocupari aeronautice la romani poate fi considerata aceea a poetului grec I. Villara, care într-un poem zeflemiseste isprava unor sateni din comuna Saracu. Acestia, spre a delecta pe pasa de la Ianina, au încercat sa înalte în 1803 un balon umflat cu aer cald. De altfel, faptul ca în 1790 Ibrahim-pasa a fost pasagerul lui Blanchard în balonul acestuia la Varsovia si ca în Imperiul Otoman avusese loc o ascensiune cu balonul cu un an înainte de tentativa de la Ianina pledeaza în favoarea acordarii de credit relatarii lui Villara. Poate ca si pasalei de la Ianina, auzind de ascensiunea lui Ibrahim, i-a venit gustul sa asiste la un asemenea spectacol. Tentativa de la Ianina a esuat însa, balonul luand foc. Pentru acea data, chiar si o asemenea încercare neizbutita este semnificativa, ea dovedind o preocupare interesanta în randurile populatiei romanesti de oameni simpli, gemand sub silnicia ocupatiei otomane. În volumul „Iasii de odinioara”, R. Sutu arata ca în 1875, la conacul mosiei din satul Cristesti, s-a construit un foisor, adica un turn înalt, din varful caruia un profesor iesean de gimnastica a sarit cu un fel de planor. Spinzi, asa se numea profesorul, si-a rupt picioarele în cadere, iar turnul, parasit ulterior, a fost botezat de satenii localnici „Foisorul neamtului”. Desigur, nu poate fi vorba aici de o inventie aviatica în adevaratul sens al cuvantului, ci doar de o tentativa îndrazneata. Spre sfarsitul secolului trecut, traia în satul Ornindea-zarand din Transilvania, Ion Stoica, un taran stiutor de carte si foarte istet. Uneltele si instrumentele din ograda lui, scornite chiar de el uimisera pe multi. Copiii din sat erau îngroziti de crocodilul sau de lemn, bine imitat, care-si deschidea enormele-i falci într-o teribila clampanitura. Îl construise cu mana lui si-l asezase în livada cu pomi fructiferi din spatele casei, spre marea deznadejde a micutilor din sat, amatori de poame. Oamenii din comuna au privit mult timp nascocirile acestui inventator popular drept o simpla curiozitate. Acest simtamant s-a transformat în admiratie, cand au aflat ca „Noua revista romana” din Brasov a publicat un articol despre consateanul lor. Revista îi lauda ingeniozitatea si spiritul inventiv caci, desi traia departe de luminile orasului, reusise sa nascoceasca o masina de zburat, trimitand-o în 1884 la expozitia „Asociatiunii” din Sibiu. Doctorul I. Radu relateaza ca modelul lui Stoica avea farma pasarilor mari, carora voia sa le imite miscarile aripilor. „În scheletul pasarii sta un om care, întorcand o manivela, aceasta, prin o transmisiune simpla, dar cu mestesug combinata, face ca aripile sa oscileze întocmai ca aripile vulturului. Printr-un sistem de elevatoare purtate cu piciorul, oscilatiunile oricarei aripi se pot modera si atunci pasarea, batand mai puternic dintr-o aripa, se întoarce, sprijinindu-se pe cealalta. Pasarea e facuta din lemn.” •aranul inventator realizeaza mai tarziu, în 1901, un alt model, de data aceasta cu elice. În fata doctorului I. Radu, a preotului Bancila si a altora, Stoica „scoate cateva rotile legate laolalta, trage un resort si aparatul se ridica zbarnaind în sus. Dupa ce resortul s-a destins, avionul a început sa coboare si Stoica l-a prins în zbor. „Dracia lui Stoica”, cum fusese atunci botezata de martorii oculari, a trecut din mana în mana. Toti au cercetat cu cea mai mare curiozitate obiectul acela din lemn, lung de 12 cm si lat de 7 cm, în mijlocul caruia era o roata miscata de un resort. Aceasta învartea, de o parte si de alta a ei, alte doua roti mai mici prin axul carora trecea cate o osie lunga de circa de 30 mm, terminate fiecare cu cate un fel de elice; elicele se învarteau în directii opuse. Ceea ce a conceput Stoica cu inteligenta sa nativa (modele reduse de aeroplane), se înscrie pe linia unor preocupari mai vechi de aeronautica. Astfel, înca din 1857 Felix du Temple a construit o barcuta foarte usoara cu doua aripi si o elice actionata de un mecanism de ceasornic, apoi o mica masina cu aburi. În 1871, Alphonse Penaud a facut sa zboare un mic monoplan în greutate de numai 16 g, propulsat printr-o elice miscata prin torsiunea unui fir de cauciuc. În 1874, Tatin prezinta o pasare mecanica zburatoare. Motorul îl constituia de data aceasta un mecanism de ceasornic si mai tarziu unul cu aer comprimat. Modelele de aeroplane de dimensiuni foarte reduse au contribuit la progresul aviatiei, prezentand interes în studiul problemei zborului. Începutul aeronauticii au fost dominate de „balonisti” (partizanii ideii, bazata pe bunul simt, ca numai cu un corp mai usor decat aerul se poate realiza navigatia aeriana), spre deosebire de „avionisti”, partizanii ideii ca un corp mai greu decat aerul poate mai avantajos pluti în aer precum pasare. În primavara anului 1818, la Bucuresti, în Dealul Spirii, în prezenta lui Caragea Voda si a fiicei sale Raluca s-a înaltat asa-zisa „basica a lui Caragea”, un balon destul de mare, circa 8 m în diametru, umflat cu aer cald, produs prin arderea a 15 vedre de spirt. „Bibliografia analitica a periodicelor romanesti” ne-a dat putinta sa mai aflam despre o înaltare de balon, cu prilejul înscaunarii domnitorului Mihai Sturza în Moldova, la 26 august 1834. „Albina romaneasca” relateaza ca atunci „s-a slobozit un mare glob aerostaticesc”, iar dupa ce „s-au ridicat la oarecare înaltime”, din el s-au împrastiat foi cu versuri festive. Despre înaltarea altor „baloane aerostatice” construite de un anume Ioan Nicolini, la Iasi si Bucuresti, relateaza „Albina romaneasca” în 1836. Printre cei preocupati în acea vreme de solutionarea navigatiei aeriene prin aerostate, se numara si G. Varlaam Ghitescu. El a concurat la un premiu al Academiei cu o lucrare cuprinzand proiectul unui remarcabil balon cu carma. A popularizat aerostatica prin conferinte la care facea demonstratii cu modele miniaturale si a întrevazut posibilitatile aplicative pasnice si de razboi ale baloanelor preconizand cel dintai în Europa, folosirea lor în scopuri agricole, la stingerea incendiilor în paduri si la provocarea ploii artificiale. Alt inventator, Gazela, a conceput un balon cu doua elice prin care realiza dirijarea lui laterala, cea verticala realizandu-se prin reducerea sau comprimarea densitatii unui gaz mai usor decat aerul închis într-un compartiment etans. Mecanicul Dumitru Popescu a fost un om simplu, dar plin de initiativa care a ajuns pana la Viena cu formula sa de carma a balonului, a colaborat cu contele Zeppelin, ca sa-i vanda inventia sa, dar dupa cateva experiente infructoase, în vreme de iarna, cu balonul pe camp deschis, se îmbolnaveste si moare de pneumonie într-un spital vienez în 1905. Se pare ca Zeppelin si-a însusit inventia mecanicului, asa cum s-a aratat în presa vremii. Problema dirijabilelor a fost realizata scurt timp dupa aceea, astfel ca în primul razboi mondial ele si-ai si facut aparitia pe front si chiar deasupra Capitalei noastre, o data cu ofensiva germana. Dar „balonistii” pierdeau din ce în ce mai mult ternul în favoarea partizanilor ideii ca un aparat mai greu decat aerul va fi vehiculul viitorului, si pana la urma s-a si adeverit aceasta teza, desi din cand în cand dirijabilele cunosc iar si iar cate un mic reviriment si reusesc performante de zbor pe mari distante, iar baloanele si-au gasit de asemenea utilizari, de pilda în meteorologie. În domeniul aeronauticii poporul nostru a dat zeci si zeci de inventatori talentati. Aportul, daca nu al tuturor, cel putin al catorva, a caror originalitate, pentru epoca respectiva, este evidenta, merita sa iasa din anonimat, caci ei s-au ocupat îndeaproape de desavarsirea aparatelor de zburat, iar proiectele lor au fost pe nedrept uitate. Chiar daca cele mai multe nu au putut fi desavarsite, datorita conditiilor vitrege în care au lucrat fauritorii lor, unele prezinta totusi un deosebit interes, pentru ca se bazeaza pe idei pe care evolutia tehnica ulterioara le-a confirmat. Cele trei figuri care reprezinta încoronarea creatiei aeronautice romanesti sunt: Vlaicu, Vuia si Coanda. Ei au înscris o pagina glorioasa în istoria tehnicii romanesti, aducand o contributie de prim ordin la dezvoltarea si perfectionarea navigatiei aeriene. Traian Vuia – teoretician, inventator si experimentator La 16 februarie 1903, în Copmtes rendus hebdomadaire des seances de l’Academie des sciences din Franta apare o nota despre un memoriu primit, relativ la un „aeroplan – automobil”. Autorul memoriului, bazat pe observatii personale si pe calcule îndelungate, precum si pe lucrarile precursorilor sai în aceasta materie sustinea, în pofida unei pareri de larga circulatie de atunci, ca zborul cu un aparat mai greu decat aerul poate fi realizat. Semnatarul memoriului era Traian Vuia, doctor în Drept. Academia însa îl claseaza cu o rezolutie negativa. O trasatura a marilor inventatori est capacitatea de a nu se descuraja în fata dificultatilor. Traian Vuia, romanul care vroia sa încerce imposibilul la Paris, se nascuse la 17 august 1872, în comuna Surducul-Mic, în apropiere de Lugoj. Înca de pe bancile scolii din Faget, în mintea lui Traian Vuia a început sa se înfiripe visul de a zbura, „dar de-adevaratelea”. Înalta zmee împreuna cu prietenii sai. Adesea se lua „la-ncurca” cu zmeele celorlalti baieti si aproape întotdeauna le dobora. Secretul: observa atent curentii de aer si stia sa profite de ei, astfel încat sa atace si sa captureze cat ai bate din palme celelalte zmee. Examenul de maturitate îl trecu în 1892. Pleca la Budapesta si se înscrise la Politehnica spre a deveni inginer. Resursele materiale ale parintilor nu-i putura însa oferi decat timp de un an luxul studiilor. Se resemna si reveni la Lugoj ca secretar de avocat, urmand în acelasi timp Facultatea de Drept din capitala Ungariei, unde se ducea numai la sesiunile de examene. A urmat un lung sir de ani, în care luandu-si doctoratul în Drept, începu sa castige ceva bani din practica avocaturii. La un moment dat, reusise sa-si creeze si un oarecare renume, cand deodata „tanara speranta” a baroului local disparu fara urma. Vuia plecase la Paris pentru a-si înfaptui o veche dorinta, un „automobil zburator”. În acest scop luase în geamantan modelul la scara redusa al inventiei sale, la care lucrase cu pasiune, dar în tacere, de multi ani. Vuia avea 30 de ani. „Aeroplanul automobil” nu mai era jucarioara unui copil, era macheta unui aparat de zburat, construit dupa un studiu îndelungat. Venise cu el în capitala Frantei, fiindca acasa nu avea nici documentatia, nici posibilitatile tehnice si nici sprijinul necesar înfaptuirii lui. În acea vreme, la Paris, anumiti oameni de afaceri, interesati în obtinerea unor comenzi de baloane pentru armata, acreditasera ideea ca numai aparatele mai usoare decat aerul sunt sortite succesului. Este drept, unii pionieri ai aviatiei reusisera în alte tari sa zboare cu aparate mai grele decat aerul, însa masinile lor nu ridicau decat un singur om si nu zburau decat cateva zeci de metri. Pe urma, era o întreaga problema pana se lansau aceste aeroplane în vazduh. Nici un aeroplan nu izbutise sa se desprinda de sol prin propriile mijloace de bord. Toata iarna anului 1903 Vuia a lucrat la biblioteca Conservatorului de Arte si Meserii din Paris si pe masura ce studia, convingerea ca are dreptate si ca nu gresise si în calcule i se întarea si mai mult. Motorul trebuia sa realizeze viteza de rulare a masinii, indispensabila decolarii. Automobilele atingeau si depaseau aceasta viteza. Proiectul sau cuprindea deci „un chariot-automobile” montat pe 3 sau patru roti, acre sa ruleze pe sol cu viteza, pentru ca la un moment dat, tocmai datorita ei, suprafetele purtatoare ale masinii sa dobandeasca portanta necesara ridicarii în aer, înzestrat cu o elice facuta de amicul lui Vuia, Tatin si cu un motor conceput de Vuia (a modificat un motor „Serpollet” destinat a functiona cu vapori de anhidrida carbonica, facandu-l sa nu cantareasca mai mult de 5 kg/CP). Ulterior, acest motor a fost înlocuit cu un altul, mai adecvat scopului urmarit. Fondurile necesare i-au fost puse la dispozitie de lugojeni. Dupa trei ani, în martie 1906, aparatul în forma sa definitiva era gata. Lumea specialistilor îi zicea „liliacul”, datorita formei sale asemanatoare aceste pasari si, mai ales aripilor acestor cheiroptere (aripile sale se puteau plia si strange, ceea ce a usurat mult transportul si depozitarea). Era un original monoplan, cu tren propriu de aterizare si decolare sub forma caruciorului pe roti pneumatice, cu motor cu elice, cu plan de sustinere si dirijare, aparat foarte stabil în aer, prezentand multiple avantaje tehnice. Ar fi putut sa zboare în anul anterior, însa atunci cand Vuia si-a scos pentru prima data aparatul din hangar ca sa-l experimenteze, fiind iarna si frig, inventatorul s-a îmbolnavit de pneumonie si a întrerupt experientele. În anul urmator, în primavara, la 18 martie, aparatul lui Vuia decola, cu inventatorul în carlinga. El rula vreo 50 de metri dupa ce se desprinsese de sol, si dupa un salt de 12 metri, la o înaltime de vreun metru, relua contactul cu pamantul. Era, asadar, pentru prima data în lume, ca un aparat mai greu decat aerul reusise sa se ridice de la sol datorita exclusiv mijloacelor sale de bord. Dar oficialitatea nu fusese prezenta. Rene Chambe scria în 1948: „Vuia a facut ca batrana Europa sa se trezeasca în 1906. El este primul în timp”. În martie 1956 „Journal of the Aeronautical Society” avea sa consemneze: „la 18 martie este a 50 aniversare a primului zbor mecanic de aproximativ 12 metri efectuat în Montesson, comuna din apropierea Parisului de romanul Traian Vuia”. Este drept, unii pionieri ai aviatiei reusisera în alte tari sa zboare cu aparate mai grele decat aerul si sa strabata distante mai mari decat cea parcursa de Vuia, însa masinile lor nu se desprinsesera singure de la sol, adica datorita propriei aparaturi, ele erau catapultate, trase de automobile sau cai pana îsi luau avant, lansate pe planuri înclinate sau de la înaltime. Abia la 22 august în acelasi an brazilianul Santos Dumont reuseste aceeasi performanta ca Traian Vuia (si adesea aceasta este cea semnalata ca prima în cartile de istoria aviatiei fiindca Vuia, cu sase luni înainte, cand stabilise recordul sau nu invitase oficialitatea ca sa-l omologheze). Azi, arata academicianul E. Carafoli, avem dreptul incontestabil sa revendicam pentru Traian Vuia titlul de glorie de a fi creat prima masina aeriana, care a învins actiunea gravitatiei si a plutit în aer cu propria sa putere instalata la bord. Vuia a expus masina sa de zbor la primul salon aeronautic din Paris. Este o mandrie pentru noi ca un roman a reusit sa înfaptuiasca, primul, unul din idealurile pana atunci neîndeplinite ale omului: sa zboare cu un „mai greu” ca aerul, decoland cu propriile mijloace de bord. Dupa cum remarca profesorul Constantin Nedelcu, modelul aeroplanului realizat de Vuia în 1904-1906 reprezinta tocmai „tipul standard, adoptat de constructorii ulterior si pastrat pana astazi, în vreme ce toate celelalte tipuri au disparut cu desavarsire. Ulterior, inventatorul si-a perfectionat avionul realizand aparatele „Vuia nr. 1 bis” (cu motor Antoinette) si „Vuia nr. 2”. Vuia, în colaborare cu Yvonneanu, s-a ocupat si de zborul pe verticala, nu numai de cel pe orizontala, concepand si realizand elicoptere ingenioase, în anii 1918-1922. Ellicopterul sau nu are elice de tractiune si nici aripi ca avionul obisnuit, acestea fiind înlocuite de unul sau mai multe rotoare de propulsie si sustentatie totodata cu plan de rotatie orizontal, realizand ridicarea aparatului pe verticala. Datorita faptului ca a trebuit sa-si înzestreze primul aeroplan cu un motor de fabricatie proprie, Vuia a pus mai tarziu bazele unei importante inventii, pe care a denumit-o „generator de abur cu ardere în camera închisa si cu vaporizare instantanee”. Aceasta s-a întamplat dupa primul razboi mondial, prin 1925, cand Vuia a reluat cercetarile în aceasta directie. Generatoarele de joasa presiune si de înalta presiune create de Vuia, adaptate tehnicii moderne, îsi gasesc azi aplicarea în industria romaneasca, aceasta inventie remarcabila fiind daruita de inventator patriei sale. Vuia nu si-a uitat niciodata patria si gandul sau a fost întotdeauna de poporul sau. În timpul conferintei de pace dupa primul razboi mondial, care urma sa decida soarta teritoriilor locuite de romani în Austro-Ungaria, Vuia s-a pus la dispozitia delegatiei romane, publicand în acelasi timp un volum în limba franceza, în care arata drepturile populatiei romanesti din Banat (provincia natala a lui Vuia). În perioada celui de-al doilea razboi mondial, Vuia, cu toata varsta sa înaintata, a facut parte din miscarea de rezistenta franceza, fiind de asemenea presedintele si animatorul „frontului national roman din Franta”. Vuia s-a întors în tara în 1950 dupa ce o boala grea îl tintuise ani de-a randul la pat. A murit în tara, la varsta venerabila de aproape 80 de ani. Biograful sau, George Lipovan, care i-a consacrat o substantiala monografie cu prilejul centenarului nasterii sale îl caracteriza astfel: „ ... a fost o puternica forta creatoare izvorata din poporul nostru; un savant consacrat cercetarilor stiintifice, dublat de un cetatean clarvazator, cinstit si modest”. Flacaul din Bintinti Vlaicu este prototipul inventatorului care si-a aratat înca din copilarie iscusinta, vestit în satul sau, apoi prin scolile secundare pe care le-a frecventat, pentru „nascocirile” sale de tot felul si pentru mestesugurile pe care le stapanea cu o ingeniozitate uimitoare. Dintre toate pasiunile sale tehnice, aceea care îi statea cel mai mult la inima a fost realizarea de aparate de zbor. Candva a scris atat de frumos: „sufletul omului nu a ramas încatusat de pamant, cand stiinta deschide drumul vazduhului”. A fost, fara îndoiala, inventatorul nostru cel mai popular, admirat si îndragit de romanii de o parte si de alta a Carpatilor, sustinut cu caldura de carturarii neamului. Copilaria si clasele primare le-a petrecut în satul sau. Tatal si mama, taranii gospodari, erau multumiti ca odrasla învata bine. Doar din cand în cand îl mai dojeneau ca, luandu-se cu ceata celorlalti copii, facea cate o pozna. Preotul din sat veni într-o zi sa se planga ca micul Aurel, împreuna cu prietenii sai, au cotrobait prin turla bisericii, iar alta data paznicul l-a gasit catarat pe clopotnita cimitirului. Micul Aurel era cunoscut printre ceilalti copii de tarani ca un pasionat al pasarelelor si gazelor. Spre deosebire de ei, nu-i placea sa goleasca cuiburile sau sa închida cantatoarele în colivii. El avea alta meteahna: privea ceasuri întregi puisorii de vrabie falfaindu-si aripile pe marginea cuiburilor, observa cu atentie cum învata randunelele sa zboare. Cand prindea vreun taune sau vreun fluture mare, îl lega cu o ata si nu se mai satura privind eforturile insectei care încerca sa zboare, cu toata greutatea firului atarnand pe pantecul ei. Cand trecu în liceu, la Orastie, începu sa-l atraga alta îndeletnicire: devenise ceasornicarul clasei. Orice coleg care avea vreun ceas stricat i-l aducea sa-l repare. A dres chiar si unui domn profesor un ceasornic desteptator si acesta l-a felicitat în fata clasei, pentru priceperea sa consacrare „oficiala” care i-a marit si mai mult prestigiul de mester ceasornicar. Cand s-a mutat la Sibiu, în ultimele clase de liceu, gazda s-a suparat pe el fiindca îi gaurise toti peretii din camera cu cuiele batute pentru atarnarea ceasornicelor primite pentru reparatii. Si cum mai toate erau cu cuc, este lesne de închipuit ce se întampla la fiecare ora: rasuna casa, ca în padure, de cantul cucilor. La scoala de la Sibiu îl îndragi mai ales profesorul de fizica. Vlaicu concepu acolo prima sa inventie, o turbina, care i s-a parut profesorului de fizica atat de ingenioasa, încat s-a dus cu elevul sau la fabrica „Rieger”, propunand construirea ei. Dupa terminarea liceului, Vlaicu pleaca la Budapesta pentru studii superioare. Tatal sau, om întelept, consimti sa vanda o parte din pamant, pentru ca fiul sa devina inginer. Nu era o ambitie desarta de parvenire. Era o dorinta legitima, iesita din grija de a pregati o soarta mai buna fiului sau. Era satul batranul de asuprirea grofilor. Macar fiul sa scape de ea! Nu stia Dumitru Vlaicu ca si la oras existau grofi industriali, care storceau vlaga oamenilor ca si cei de la sate. La Budapesta Vlaicu nu a ramas decat un an. Îl pasiona de la o vreme un gand: sa faca o masina de zburat. Citise prin ziare ca si altii mai încercasera acest lucru. Auzise multe despre Otto Lilienthal, care izbutise de nenumarate ori sa pluteasca în aer cu planoarele. Vlaicu vroia sa realizeze altceva. Planorul era la cheremul curentilor de aer, avea nevoie de pante înclinate pentru lansare, zbura numai cateva minute. El visa o masina puternica, mare, actionata de un motor, care sa o faca sa nu mai fie supusa capriciilor atmosferice si sa se poata înalta chiar dupa un teren orizontal. În acest sens, a imaginat chiar un motor pus în miscare cu praf de pusca. În capitala maghiara, ideile nu gasira ecou iar posibilitatile tehnice de care dispunea erau limitate. Numai profesorul Janos Odon, de la Scoala Politehnica îl întelegea. În 1903, Vlaicu pleaca la Munchen. Aici studiaza la Scoala Politehnica si concomitent îsi pregateste si planurile pentru construirea unui aparat de zburat cu aripi batante, actionate de arcuri, idee pe care o abandona curand convingandu-se ca viitorul apartinea aparatelor cu planuri fixe. Spre a usura pe tatal sau de povara întretinerii lui, intra în 1908 în serviciu la fabrica de motoare Opel din Russelshein. Directorul acestei uzine a fost la început binevoitor, dar cand Vlaicu i-a cerut sprijin concret pentru proiectul sau a fost refuzat. Vazand ca nici aici nu reusea sa îsi realizeze pasarea maiastra, se întoarce acasa. Era în 1909. La Bintinti Vlaicu nu statu cu bratele încrucisate. Flacaii din sat, fostii lui colegi cu care explorase turlele bisericii si cimitirele ca sa afle tainele zborului l-au ajutat cu draga inima. Nu-l uitasera nici fostii admiratori ai mestesugului sau de ceasornicar. Cu sprijinul lor, Romulus Boca, a strans 1000 de coroane, este drept cam putin, însa dati din toata inima. Impresionat de acest gest, tatal lui Vlaicu pleca si el la oras si îsi ipoteca cele cateva iugare de pamant. Punand la un loc toti banii, Aurel reusi sa-si construiasca în sfarsit aparatul, Aurel Vlaicu-1909, un planor, un „gandac zburator”, cum l-au numit consatenii din Bintinti, care, încalecand pe cai, au legat aparatul cu franghii de sei, si l-au tras în galop, izbutind sa-l salte la vreo 15 metri. Dandu-si seama ca oricat l-ar ajuta prietenii, lovindu-se de depasarea oficialitatilor austroungare, de care s-a izbit adesea, nu va reusi niciodata sa-si construiasca un aeroplan cu motor, si fiind sfatuit si de un grup de scriitori cu care era prieten, Aurel Vlaicu se hotaraste sa vina la Bucuresti, unde spera ca va gasi sprijin pentru înfaptuirea idealului vietii sale. Într-adevar în capitala Vlaicu fu înconjurat si sustinut de Vlahuta, Garleanu, St. O. Iosif, Chendi, Cosbuc si altii. Prietenii sai îi înlesnesc o demonstratie cu un model de dimensiuni reduse, în fata lui Spiru Haret, pe care în acest fel si-l castiga ca aliat. Datorita spiritului clar-vazator, care a fost Spiru Haret, si a insistentelor acestuia pe langa forurile de resort, se hotarî ca Vlaicu sa-si construiasca aeroplanul al Arsenalul Armatei. Muncitorii de la Arsenal îl sprijina cu toate puterile, avand încredere în acest fiu de taran, care cuteza, în ciuda mijloacelor modeste de care dispunea, sa rivalizeze cu cei mai reputati aeronauti. În schimb, obstructiile colonelului Miclescu, directorul Arsenalului, om încrezut si lipsit de perspectiva îi facura mult sange rau. Aeroplanul Vlaicu 1 era o realizare remarcabila prin simplitatea ei. Corpul era format doar dintrun tub de aluminiu, lung de 10 metri, care purta toate celelalte parti ale masinii (carmele, elicele, planurile purtatoare, nacela, planurile auxiliare). „Este singurul dintre monoplane”, precizeaza autorul, „care are carma de înaltare în fata”, inovatie care pe atunci prezenta un real avantaj facand aparatul mai maleabil. Lucrul acesta explica de ce aparatul lui Vlaicu putea executa cu multa siguranta o serie de miscari de zbor, ce-i confereau o maniabilitate remarcabila si posibilitatea de a fi scos usor din situatii periculoase. Caracteristic pentru „Vlaicu 1” mai erau cele doua elici în tandem, învartindu-se în sens contrar, spre a anula cuplul de rasturnare creat de motor. Trenul de aterizare, compus pentru prima data din roti independente la un aeroplan, era cel mai bun si mai usor tren de aterizare la timpul sau. Vlaicu a fost printre primii care au utilizat reductor între motor si elice. De asemenea este demn de relevat ca acest avion a zburat de la început, fara a i se face nici o modificare, lucru cu totul neobisnuit în aviatia din acea vreme. Directia avionului se putea mentine comod cu o singura mana, ceea ce era un lucru important pentru conducator. Pilotul avea camp de vedere liber în toate directiile, scaunul fiind amplasat dedesubtul planurilor. Avionul se ridica în cateva minute la peste 1000 metri înaltime si era usor transportabil. O data avionul construit, Vlaicu pleca la Paris spre a cumpara un motor. La Paris, se afla în acea vreme, vuia, cu 10 ani mai în varsta decat el, cu experienta mai bogata si cu legaturi mai multe în lumea stiintifica. Marele aeronaut nu s-a temut nici o clipa ca va fi întrecut de Vlaicu. Dimpotriva, s-a oferit din prima clipa sa-i dea tot concursul, pentru al ajuta sa izbandeasca. În urma sfaturilor lui, Vlaicu renunta sa mai comande la Paris un motor „Anzani”, alegand unul „Gnome” (Vlaicu crezuse ca motorul „Anzani” este cel mai bun, fiindca Bleriot trecuse Canalul Manecii cu un astfel de motor, însa Vuia l-a convins ca motorul „Gnome” este cel mai potrivit pentru avionul sau). Vlaicu avea o deosebita admiratie pentru Vuia, nu numai pentru ca era un precursor în ale zborului caruia îi mersese vestea în lume, ci si pentru ca îl primise cu bratele deschise si îl ajuta cu toata stiinta si toate puterile sale. Timid, Vlaicu avea nevoie de un suport moral, mai ales ca în tara unii aviatori cu „sange albastru”, care îsi luasera brevet la Paris, si laudau numai calitatile aparatelor Farman, Bleriot, Neouport, îl cam luau peste picior în privinta avionului sau, exprimandu-si îndoiala ca ar putea sa se ridice vreodata de la sol. Motorul „Gnome” sosi de la Paris în primavara lui 1910. Magnani, un tehnician inventator si el al unui aparat de zburat cu aripi batante îi construi cele doua elice, dandu-si silinta sa iasa totul cat mai bine. Curand, aparatul astepta sa fie pus la încercare în hangarul Arsenalului. Dar Vlaicu nu mai pilotase niciodata pana atunci un avion. Din aceasta cauza, unii îl sfatuiau sa dea aparatul unui pilot ca sa-l încerce însa Vlaicu nici nu vroia sa auda despre asa ceva. Cu perseverenta ce-l caracteriza, el s-a hotarat sa învete singur pilotajul avionului sau. Cateva zile la rand l-a tot rulat pe sol, dintr-o parte a campului Cotrocenilor în alta. În sfarsit, dupa numai patru zile de asemenea exercitii, s-a decis, la 16 iunie 1910, sa desprinda aparatul de sol. Dupa cateva rulari pe pamant, aeroplanul porni vijelios, castiga viteza si dupa vreo 40 de metri parcursi pe sol se ridica la 3-4 metri înaltime, pe o distanta de circa 40 metri, dupa care coborî lin. Prietenii se repezira la el si-l îmbratisara iar Vlaicu, beat de fericire, nu putu sa rosteasca nici macar un singur cuvant. Zburase! Deocamdata putin, dar curand performantele sale aveau sa depaseasca aceasta încercare. Ceea ce conta era ca nu înselase sperantele amicilor sai. Devine din ce în ce mai stapan pe masina sa. La 23 iulie zboara pe o distanta de 400 de metri, la o înaltime de 3 metri, iar la 10 august atinge 4 km distanta de zbor, la cativa zeci de metri înaltime. În sfarsit, Vlaicu triumfase. Aparatul sau se putea compara acum cu cele mai bune masini de peste hotare. Între timp, îsi desavarsise si mestesugul de pilot. În scurta vreme, aparatul lui întrecu chiar si cele mai reusite aeroplane straine aflate în tara. Iata cum descrie Vlaicu însusi gandurile si principiile care l-au calauzit în proiectarea aparatului sau: „Deosebirea aparatului construit de mine de celelalte aparate e ca partea esentiala, anume helicele, prezinta suprafete cu mult mai mari si are doua helice care se învartesc în sens contrar, astfel ca nimicesc reactiunea motorului. Insist asupra importantei acestui lucru, deoarece în chipul acesta aparatul nu poate niciodata sa cada pe o aripa. În acelasi timp, doua helice prezinta avantajul ca tin loc la o helice cu suprafata dubla. Si suprafata fiind de doua ori mai mare, la forta egala a motorului ridica greutatea aproape îndoita. Dovada ca este asa este ca aparatul lui Wright, cu dupa helice are un motor de 25 CP, pe cand aparatul lui Farman, cu o singura helice, are un motor de 50 CP, forta de tractiune fiind totusi egala. Atunci, de ce a utilizat la aparatul meu un motor de 50 CP? Pentru ca motorul „Gnome” e cel mai bun din cate exista. [ … ] Cred ca este o greseala sa se utilizeze mai multe carme. Natura nu pastreaza nimic de prisos. Doua carme, una de profunzime si alta de directie sunt de ajuns. În sfarsit, punctul cel mai principal al aparatului meu îl formeaza centrul de gravitate. Pe cand la alte aparate centrul de gravitate este deasupra aripilor sau între aripi, la mine este amplasat sub aripi, cu 1,2 metri. Se întelege usor ca astfel aparatul nu se poate rasturna niciodata. Aeroplanul a zburat de la început fara sa aiba nevoie de nici o modificare astfel cum l-am calculat din prima zi”. „Primind vesti asupra succesului inginerului Aurel Vlaicu – se spune într-o relatare a vremii – Michel Molla se decide ca în ziua de 21 august, în cursul uneia din ascensiunile zilnice sa zboare direct la Cotroceni, spre a saluta asa cum se cuvenea opera primului aviator – inventator roman. Aceasta zi a fost una din cele mai frumoase pe care le va aminti vreodata istoria aviatiei în Romania”. Iata cum a decurs întalnirea de la Cotroceni, în cursul careia Vlaicu întrecu în performante doi aviatori cunoscuti, pe Molla si pe Gheorghe Bibescu: pe la ora 5 dupa amiaza, se scoasera pe camp doua aeroplane: al lui Vlaicu si al lui Bibescu, un monoplan Bleriot. Competitia începu imediat. Monoplanul Vlaicu, cel dintai pus în miscare, dupa ce rula putin, se desprinse de sol si sui la o înaltime de aproximativ 50 metri, urmat îndeaproape de monoplanul Bleriot, condus de Bibescu, acesta din urma facu cateva evolutii, apoi coborî, pe cand monoplanul Vlaicu castiga în acest timp mult în înaltime si se îndrepta cu mare viteza înspre apus. Deasupra satului Militari (cam la 10 km departare de aerodrom) ocoli si reveni spre punctul de plecare. Toata lumea admira gratioasa silueta a aparatului ce plana în vazduh, cand atentia publicului fu atrasa de aparitia avionului pilotat de Molla. Farmanul lui venea dinspre Chitila. Francezul venea asadar, dupa cum promisese, sa-l salute pe roman. În evolutie ce urmara, Vlaicu cuceri publicul fiind net superior atat lui Molla cat si lui Bibescu. La coborare, publicul primi pe cei doi cuceritori ai vazduhului cu ovatii, mai ales în clipa cand Aurel Vlaicu întampina pe Molla spre a-i strange mana si a-i multumi pentru gestul sau. Apoi Vlaicu urca din nou în aparatul sau si efectua un al doilea zbor, în prezenta oaspetelui sau. Acest zbor se remarca prin ultimul viraj pe care monoplanul romanesc l-a facut razant, deasupra arborilor intr-un chip desavarsit si într-o curba foarte stransa. Domnul Michel Molla, pilotul Farman-ului, cuprins de admiratie se întoarse catre domnul Catargi, de langa el, si declara ca n-a vazut niciodata pana atunci un astfel de viraj. Publicul nu mai contenea cu uralele. În ziua aceea, aviatia romana triumfase prin Vlaicu. „Romania are acum Bleriot-ul ei” scriau, pe buna dreptate, gazetele în zilele urmatoare. Curand, aparatul începu sa ia parte la competitii aviatice din tara si din strainatate. În cursul acestora, avionul se lua la întrecere cu diferite tipuri de avioane reputate conduse de piloti celebri. Aparatul „Vlaicu 1” prezenta solutii optime pentru vremea aceea, în ce priveste securitatea zborului, maneabilitatea aeroplanului, un mare ecart de viteze de la cea minima la cea maxima de zbor, un unghi de înaltare foarte pronuntat si un plafon foarte înalt si aceasta deoarece inventatorul a avut intuitia de a plasa comenzile în fata aripilor si nu în spate, cum se facea atunci, scotand-le astfel de sub imperiul umbrei aerodinamice a aripii. În urma acestor succese, Ministerul de Razboi propune lui Vlaicu sa participe cu avionul sau la manevrele militare din toamna aceluiasi an. Ducand un mesaj de Slatina la Piatra Olt, la 27 septembrie 1910, Vlaicu a stabilit o noua performanta. •ara noastra fu, în ordine cronologica, a doua în lume care a utilizat aeroplanul în scopuri militare (Franta fiind prima, la manevrele din august 1910). La ultimele zboruri din cursul lunii octombrie 1910, Vlaicu constata ca motorul sau „a cam îmbatranit”. Pe de alta parte, experienta castigata îi sugerase anumite modificari si îmbunatatiri ale aeroplanului. De aceea el proiecta un aparat nou, superior primului. Spiru Haret îl ajuta pe Vlaicu sa si-l construiasca la Scoala de Arte si Meserii, si astfel a fost realizat avionul „Vlaicu 2” care se deosebea de „Vlaicu 1” mai ales prin schimbarea unor dimensiuni, a unor organe principale si în general printr-o ameliorare din punct de vedere aerodinamic. Cu noul aeroplan, Aurel Vlaicu a luat parte la Blaj la jubileul de 50 de ani al Asociatiei pentru literatura si cultura poporului roman. A venit multa lume sa-l vada pe Vlaicu cu aparatul sau. Erau acolo si Cosbuc si Caragiale. Erau si taranii din Bintinti, acre sosisera sa-si vada consateanul. Erau prezenti si cei trei flacai: Vasile Murg, Alexandru Mares si Mihail Sarbu, care, încalecand pe cai, pe campia din marginea satului lor, urcasera pasarea maiastra a lui Vlaicu în slava cerului. N-a mai fost nevoie de ei. Herghelia celor 50 de cai din corpul aparatului l-a ridicat impetuos si repede deasupra capetelor lor, sub nori, unde avionul a devenit mic cat un gandac. 30.000 de oameni au aplaudat atunci victoria aripilor romanesti pe Campia Libertatii. Pentru zburatorul roman încep o serie de turnee triumfale, la Sibiu, Brasov, Iasi. Avionul realiza o viteza de 90 km/h si se ridica la 1000 metri înaltime si executa zboruri acrobatice de o maiestrie neîntrecuta. Spiru Haret, sustinator fervent al lui Vlaicu, a întocmit un raport catre Academie, în concluziile caruia arata ca noul aparat „întruneste într-un grad înalt avantajele obtinute de alti aviatori, pe langa unele care sunt speciale numai aparatului d-sale”. Într-adevar Vlaicu aplicase în constructia aeroplanelor sale o serie deosebit de interesante si de valoroase: reductor între elice si motor, doua elice coaxiale contrarotative, inel în jurul motorului, directie dubla, tren de aterizare cu roti independente. În consecinta, Spiru Haret a cerut ca Vlaicu sa fie premiat cu premiul „Gheroghe Lazar” în valoare de 5000 lei. În vara anului urmator, în cadrul unui concurs aviatic international de la Aspern – Viena, Vlaicu a fost premiat de doua ori, o data pentru precizia cu care a aruncat la tinta din avionul sau un proiectil, de la înaltimea de 300 metri, iar a doua oara pentru aterizarea la punct fix, de pasind cu numai 2 cm pe castigatorul premiului I, renumitul pilot francez Garros. Acrobatiile si virajele sale au starnit animatia unanima a publicului, mai ales ca l-a avut ca adversar pe celebrul pilot Roland Garros, cel dintai aviator care a traversat Marea Mediterana. Zburatorului i s-au oferit situatii atragatoare în strainatate, unde urma sa i se puna la dispozitie mijloace însemnate pentru construirea altor avioane. De exemplu, fabrica Marconi’s Wireless Telegraph Co Ltd din Anglia i-a propus sa vina în Anglia pentru a prelua conducerea unei fabrici, unde sa construiasca aeroplanul sau în serie. Fata de refuzul lui Vlaicu, s-a cazut totusi de acord sa se fabrice în Anglia doua aparate dupa desenele lui, unul pentru firma, iar altul pentru Vlaicu. Desi Vlaicu ar fi avut cu aceasta ocazie posibilitatea sa-si construiasca tipul al treilea de aeroplan, el prefera sa ramana în tara, multumindu-se cu comanda unui singur avion, primita din partea Ministerului de Razboi. De la o vreme, pe Vlaicu îl muncea însa gandul sa încerce trecerea Carpatilor în zbor. Pentru aceasta era însa necesar sa construiasca un nou aparat, „Vlaicu 3”, aeroplan pe care îl concepuse între timp si care trebuia sa întreaca cu mult în performante, primele sale avioane. În ce priveste avionul „Vlaicu 3” proiectat tot de el, dar a carui constructie a fost desavarsita dupa decesul sau tragic, de catre doi colaboratori ai sai, acesta avea scheletul aproape integral metalic si o forma aerodinamica unica pentru acea vreme, micsorand mult rezistenta aerului la înaintare. Fara sa mai astepte terminarea noului tip de avion, Vlaicu se ridica la 13 septembrie 1913 în vazduh cu Vlaicu 2 spre a zbura primul peste Carpati (aflase ca si altii faurisera acelasi plan). Avea în gand sa ajunga la fratii sai din Transilvania, ca sol al unui vis milenar de unire, dar se prabusi langa Campina. Si veste mortii sale naprasnice se raspandi ca fulgerul îndoliind toata tara. Cauzele prabusirii nu se cunosc. Fie o pana la motor, fie un atac de cord i-au fost fatale. În lupta temerara cu vazduhul, geniul sau a fost în cele din urma înfrant. Astfel s-a stins Aurel Vlaicu, personalitatea exceptionala, „vulturul” venit de peste munti. „A rasarit deodata din marea anonima, si-a rotit aripile deasupra noastra, ne-a silit sa-l cautam tot mai sus, în înaltul cerului, si a cazut într-o clipita, cu trupul zdrobit de propriul fat [ … ]. Asa cum s-a desfasurat însa, tragedia lui are o înalta semnificare simbolica. E un val de lumina, care a izbucnit din regiunile vaste ale geniului nostru popular, a uimit o clipa lumea, si s-a întors iar acasa ca o solie ce si-a îndeplinit datoria” scria Octavian Goga în 1913. Si cate n-ar mai fi înfaptuit ilustrul inventator, daca moartea nu l-ar fi rapit de tanar, cand nu împlinise înca 31 de ani. Aurel Vlaicu reprezinta un exemplu viu de viata plina de stradanie, de abnegatie si curaj, de lupta darza pentru adevar si progres. Iar zborurile lui simbolizeaza triumful geniului poporului roman, care stie sa strabata toate obstacolele, învinge toate greutatile si nedreptatile. Parintele aviatiei cu reactie „Domeniile stiintei sunt asa de vaste si atragatoare – nota într-o scrisoare savantul Henri Coanda în 1963 – ca nu m-am putut abtine de a le atinge mai pe toate. Daca în aerodinamica am un oarecare renume, aceasta nu înseamna ca nu am gasit în alte branse cateva lucruri interesante, atat în biologie, electronica, cristalografie, studiile spatiale, hidrodinamica, studiul apei în general, optica, termodinamica, energie nucleara, s.a.m.d.”. Iata exprimata, cum nu se poate mai bine vastitatea orizontului stiintific al acestui mare savant – inventator. Desigur, istoria stiintei si tehnicii îl prezinta în primul rand ca inventatorul si realizatorul primului avion cu reactie din lume, pilotul care pentru prima data a înaltat de la pamant un astfel de aparat si aceasta cu mai bine de trei decenii înainte ca aviatia cu reactie sa se impuna pe plan mondial. Fiu al generalului Constantin Coanda, Henri Coanda s-a nascut la Bucuresti în 1886. Dupa absolvirea scolii primare, a urmat Liceul Militar din Iasi, unde îsi ia bacalaureatul ca sef de promotie. Captivat de tehnica, nu se dedica carierei armelor si se perfectioneaza în numeroase institute de învatamant superior din strainatate (Politehnica din Berlin, Universitatea din Liege, Institutul de Electrotehnica Montefiori, Scoala Superioara de Aeronautica si Constructii Mecanice din Paris). Pe ultima o absolva ca inginer de aviatie în 1909, în cadrul primei promotii. Profesorii sai aveau o parere foarte buna despre acest tanar sprintar „ca argintul viu, pe care nu-l puteai tine în loc decat într-un flacon sau în tubul unui termometru”. Spiritul sau inventativ s-a manifestat înca de timpuriu. Nu avea 14 ani împliniti cand a nascocit o seceratoare – treieratoare, pusa în miscare de aripile unei mori de vant. Îi placeau, la varsta aceea, calaria, muzica, desenul, sculptura si jocul cu zmeul. La varsta de 19 ani, a construit la atelierele Arsenalului de pe Dealul Spirii (Bucuresti) macheta unui avion propulsat de o racheta, ceea ce dovedeste ca de timpuriu îl preocupa tehnica reactiva, în care avea sa se manifeste atat de stralucit. În 1908 Henri Coanda avea 22 ani. Devenise inginer diplomat, licentiat în stiinte, inginer aeronaut, inginer frigorist. În luna octombrie 1910, cu prilejul celui de-al doilea salon aeronautic de la Paris, un afis desenat de mana lui Coanda lanseaza, pentru prima data în lume, denumirea de „turbopropulsor” data ultimului tip de aeroplan, pe care îl prezinta la aceasta expozitie. Avionul fara elice de atunci este, de fapt, premergatorul avioanelor turboreactoare din zilele noastre. Turbopropulsorul lui Coanda a starnit un mare interes. Inginerul Gustave Eiffel a fost deosebit de impresionat. Zile de-a randul a venit sa-i studieze aparatul, primul avion cu reactie din lume, privindu-l atent si observandu-l din toate unghiurile, pana ce, în sfarsit, nemaiputandu-se stapani, a batut prieteneste pe inventator si a spus: „Pacat, baiete, ca te-ai nascut cu 30 de ani, daca nu cu 50 de ani prea devreme” (prin aceasta întelegea ca mijloacele tehnice de atunci nu erau destul de dezvoltate ca sa-i permita lui Coanda realizarea deplina a ideii sale). Primul motor cu reactie pentru aviatie din lume este descris de Max de Nansouty, într-un volum al sau în care, vorbind de aparatele de zbor din expozitie, înfatiseaza si aparatul lui Coanda. El îl trece în categoria aparatelor de zbor care au caracteristici cu totul aparte. Max Nasouty îl descrie ca pe un biplan, ale carui aripi suprapuse erau reunite numai prin doua perechi de bare din teava de otel. Aceste bare, destul de apropiate una de alta, serveau la sustinerea fuselajului. Fuselajul, a carui lungime era de 12,5 metri, avea o forma rotunjita, subtire si alungita la spate. Era metalic si îmbracat cu lemn de mahon, bine lustruit, pentru a micsora rezistenta aerului în timpul zborului. Aripile erau construite dintr-un schelet metalic învelit cu un placaj din lemn de mahon, de asemenea bine lustruit, pentru a micsora coeficientul de frecare a aerului de aripi în timpul zborului. Aripa turbopropulsorului lui Coanda avea un profil destul de curbat în fata, dar curba se micsora pe masura ce se apropia de partea din spate. Pe extradosul aripilor, erau dispuse nervuri iesite în afara, care formau între ele un fel de santulete, permitand canalizarea aerului. Aripile îsi puteau schimba forma în mod automat, independent una de alta, prin montare pe rulmenti plasati în axa. Aripa superioara îsi schimba forma, comandata de pedale diferentiale. La actionarea simultana a pedalelor, portiunea din urma a aripii se lasa în jos, pemitand franarea. Schimbarea formei asigura stabilitatea transversala. Stabilitatea longitudinala era asigurata de un ampenaj format de un plan dispus în partea din urma a fuselajului. În plus, un ampenaj în forma de X era plasat în spatele acestui plan. Carmele erau comandate de doua volane diferentiale; actionand asupra volanului din dreapta, panourile din dreapta se redresau si aparatul se întorcea spre dreapta; actionand asupra volanului din stanga, se producea manevra inversa. Cand ambele volane se trageau simultan în spate, toate panourile se ridicau si prezentau o rezistenta fata de aer, extremitatea posterioara a fuselajului, se lasa în jos si aparatul începea sa urce. Miscarea inversa se producea cand volanele erau împinse în fata: panourile se lasau, iar extremitatile fuselajului tindeau sa se ridice si aparatul sa coboare. Aeroplanului lui Coanda nu-i lipseau caracteristici ingenioase si interesante, dar cea mai ciudata particularitate consta în înlocuirea elicei printr-un turbopropulsor menit sa propulseze aparatul. Turbopropulsorul era situat la extremitatea din fata a fuselajului, într-un fel de capota conica. În spatele acestei capote era plasat un motor de 50 CP, fixat pe fuselaj, în fata scaunului pilotului. Acest motor dadea o miscare de rotatie unei turbine cu trei curburi. În fata acestei turbine era plasat un distribuitor, avand aripile elicoidale si în spate un difuzor conic, care arunca în urma aerul destins prin trecerea sa în turbina. Cum datorita acestei destinderi aerul se racea, pentru a se evita aceasta racire, gazele de esapament ale motorului erau trimise în aripile distribuitorului dinainte, ceea ce permitea sa se încalzeasca aerul admis în turbina. Admisia aerului în fata putea fi reglata prin jocul unui dispozitiv de iris (obturator) care permitea sa se obtina o deschizatura mai mica sau mai mare. Astfel se putea produce o schimbare progresiva de viteza a aparatului. Alta marturie pretioasa ne-o da Andre Bie, în articolul „Primul avion turbopropulsat din lume: avionul Coanda 1910”. Examinand faptele în perspectiva deceniilor care s-au scurs de la epocala inventie, Bie arata ca turboreactorul lui Coanda se eliberase, pentru prima oara în lume, de servitutea montantilor, a hobanelor, a croazionerilor si a tendoanelor, pe scurt a tot ceea ce fusese formula lui Chanute si a fratilor Wright, de la care se inspirasera pana atunci constructorii francezi si straini. Profilul original al aripii era rezultatul unor laborioase cercetari de aerodinamica facute de Coanda. Datorita studiilor sale în acest domeniu, el ajunge la ideea ca formula aerodinamica ideala (care opune cea mai mica rezistenta pentru orice corp care se deplaseaza în aer) este forma picaturii de apa în cadere, în consecinta pentru aripa profilul alungit. În revista „La Technique Aeronautique” Coanda explica în ce consta ideea turboreactorului: „Aviatia n-a facut nici cel mai mic progres de cativa ani, din punct de vedere al suprafetelor purtatoare (aripile) si daca îndrazneala catorva oameni cu sange rece a dat iluzia ca aviatia si-a atins tinta, în schimb toti mecanicii trebuie sa marturiseasca deschis ca aviatia este într-o stare absolut rudimentara, aceeasi ca acum trei ani. Cateva mici modificari de ordin secundar la fuselaj si motor au permis pilotilor de aparate sa faca minuni. Nu-i însa de ajuns. Ceea ce ne împiedica sa înaintam este faptul ca se considera aeroplanele dintr-un punct cu totul diferit decat cel pe care îl cred rational ... aripa e o masina cu reactie trebuind sa aiba un efort axial aproape nul si un efort normal din cele mai mari; elicea, dimpotriva, trebuie sa aiba efortul axial cel mai mare si efortul normal cat mai mic. Actualele elice pot fi considerate ca aripile unei mori de vant, cu un jalnic randament, în ciuda dimensiunilor lor enorme. Ele trebuie sa aiba în fata si în urma lor un distribuitor si un difuzor fix, deoarece curentii de aer nu variaza numai ca presiune o data cu viteza, ci si ca directie.” Ideea de baza a lui Coanda a fost aceea de a înlocui elicea aeroplanului printr-o turbina într-un cilindru, aceasta turbina avand în fata un distribuitor si în spate un difuzor. Ansamblul trebuia sa aiba o eficacitate de tractiune superioara elicei obisnuite, ceea ce s-a confirmat. Notiunea de „aripa cu fanta”, care s-a folosit mai tarziu atat de larg, a fost introdusa de Coanda. Tot Coanda a introdus primul, la turboreactorul sau, dispozitia aripilor în seschiplan. Inovatia aceasta s-a folosit curent abia în anii 1918 – 1920, la avioanele Breguet, Fockker, Potez. Coanda este de asemenea primul care abandoneaza panza cauciucata ca îmbracaminte a aripilor si fuselajului, folosind în locul ei placajul. Bie precizeaza ca „cele doua roti din fata putea fi partial camuflate în grosimea aripilor interioare constituind astfel întaia tentativa de escamotare a trenului de aterisaj”. Manevrarea aparatului „era extrem de simpla. Pilotul avea la dreapta si la stanga sa, doua volane cu axa orizontala actionand, respectiv, cu ajutorul unor cabluri de transmisie, asupra fiecarei perechi din planurile mobile ale ampenajelor. Era deci suficient ca pilotul sa traga catre el cele doua volane, pentru a obtine ridicarea planurilor mobile; presiunea aerului exercitanduse pe acestea, avea tendinta de a coborî coada si, drept urmare, aparatul cabra. Daca cele doua volane erau împinse înainte, se obtinea un efect invers, si masina se înclina spre coborare. Pentru prima data rezervorul de benzina era asezat în aripa superioara, a carei grosime permitea constructorului de a-l încastra”. Iata atatea idei originale la acest aparat expus de Coanda, fara sa mai vorbim de sistemul de propulsie, „o adevarata revolutie, atat ca principiu cat si ca aplicare. În aceasta parte a aparatului sau, constructorul a desfasurat cea mai mare ingeniozitate creatoare. Problema a fost abordata sub unghi deosebit de interesant, iar solutia, chiar de n-ar fi dat imediat rezultatele scontate, permitea pentru viitor cele mai stralucite sperante. Coanda era un constructor experimentat, dar un pilot mai putin abil. „Am sfaramat aparatul la aterizare.”, declara într-un interviu. „Priveam consternat resturile masinii mele: acesta era sfarsitul. Cheltuisem o groaza de bani pe atunci si nimeni n-a dat atentie încercarilor mele.” Aceste încercari premergeau totusi aviatia cu reactie cu nu mai putin de 30 de ani, iar zborul lui Coanda fusese primul zbor cu un aparat cu reactie. Într-adevar, imediat dupa 1944, se isca o discutie apriga între Anglia, Germania si Italia în privinta prioritatii crearii propulsiei prin reactie. În Anglia se sustinea ca Whytte a inventat-o, Germania o atribuia lui Heinckel, iar Italia afirma ca doi italieni, Campini si Caproni, sunt inventatorii ei. De fapt, paternitatea aviatiei cu reactie din zilele noastre îi revine lui Coanda. Coanda e creatorul primului avion cu reactie din lume. În 1956 el a fost sarbatorit la New York pentru realizarea primului zbor din lume (1910) al unui avion propulsat de un motor cu reactie. Accidentul de la Issy-les-Moulineaux nu-l descurajeaza pe Coanda. El se pune iar pe lucru cu însufletire si realizeaza un bimotor. Dupa un timp, inventeaza un dispozitiv de lansare al torpilelor aeriene. Nu trece mult si realizeaza un aparat cronofotografic pentru înregistrarea deplasarilor de aer în jurul corpilor fuselati. În sfarsit deseneaza si experimenteaza originale caroserii de automobile aerodinamice. Anul 1912 îl gaseste în Anglia, unde i se oferise directia tehnica a uzinelor Bristol. Coanda pune la punct aici un nou tip de avion, care aduce imediat uzinei importante comenzi din Germania, Spania, Italia, Turcia, Egipt, Austria, Grecia. Si, ironia soartei, însusi statul roman cumpara din Anglia cateva avioane Bristol-Coanda. Denis LefevreToussaint declara: „Se poate într-adevar afirma ca Henri Coanda a fost cel care a dat avant casei Bristol, astazi una dintre uzinele de prim rang din lume”. În 1914 Coanda inventeaza primul tun fara recul destinat a fi folosit pe avion. Franta trecand printr-o criza în ce priveste tabla de fier, Coanda inventeaza rezervoare de benzina din beton si apoi rezervoare de petrol de asemenea din beton. În 1918 concepe case prefabricate din elemente tip. Realizase o masina care proiecta o compozitie de beton încalzita pe niste panouri mobile. Betonul se solidifica repede. inventia a fost brevetata si recompensata cu premii la mai multe expozitii din Paris, Bruxelles, Nisa, Padua. A întocmit si proiectul unui monorail Nisa-Paris. Datorita unor greutati financiare proiectul nu a mai fost realizat. Cu prilejul uneia din revenirile sale în patrie, Coanda pune la punct un procedeu de prospectare a petrolului. Într-adevar, omul acesta „iute ca argintul viu” n-avea liniste niciodata. Mintea lui era într-o neobosita activitate, desi anii treceau unul dupa altul. Cu uriasa putere de munca ce-l caracterizeaza Coanda pune la punct un cuptor solar pentru „produs apa dulce din apa de mare”. Inventia urma sa serveasca pentru producerea de apa dulce în regiunile secetoase, de exemplu Sahara, folosind în acest scop rezervorul practic inepuizabil al marii. Acesta este universul sau. El a depasit de mult si cu mult hotarele patriei si ale Europei. A învatat în tara, apoi în Germania, apoi în Belgia si în Italia. A trait în Romania, Franta si în S.U. A., dar s-a retras la batranete tot în capitala tarii sale, unde si-a continuat opera de savantinventator (creand de pilda dispozitivele „Silent-Coanda”, absorbitoare ingenioase de zgomot introduse în 1972 în diferite fabrici cu excelente rezultate”). Este un exemplu viu al stiintei care nu cunoaste hotare, nu însa si al savantului fara patrie. Aviatia a ramas cu toate acestea pasiunea cea mare a acestui mare inventator. În 1930, se apropia de 45 de ani. Coanda nu era deloc multumit de performantele aviatiei. „Pentru ca oamenii sa se cunoasca mai bine, declara el, aviatia trebuie sa ia un mare avant. Avionul este însa un aparat imperfect; omul nu a facut prin avion decat sa desavarseasca zmeul din copilarie. Trebuie gasit alt mijloc. De ce sa nu se utilizeze fortele uriase ale naturii? Tornadele, imense trombe terestre, nu ridica oare casele în vazduh si nu smulg arborii din radacini? Daca as putea crea vid deasupra masinilor mele de zburat, ele s-ar napusti într-acolo”. Se închide în birou si se adanceste în calcule. Asa s-au nascut, „aerodinele lenticulare” sau „discurile zburatoare”. Peste trei ani, Coanda invita cativa prieteni, pentru a le face o surpriza. În laboratorul sau din apropierea Garii de Est din Paris se aduna comandantul Le Prieux, pionier al explorarii fundului marilor, fratii Laurent si altii. Coanda le spune ca va face o demonstratie cu Aerodina Lenticulara. Cei de fata privesc cu interes la macheta din otel a unui obiect semanand cu un castron. Un tub de cauciuc aduce aer comprimat în el. Coanda rasuceste o maneta si deodata „discul”, zboara în sus, lipindu-se de tavan cu atata violenta încat disloca chiar putin din tencuiala. Totul s-a petrecut cu o iuteala fulgeratoare. Suieratul ascutit care întovarasise uluitoarea ascensiune, le mai staruia celor de fata în urechi. Pe Coanda nu-l rabda inima sa taca. El le explica secretul: zborul aerodinei lenticulare se bazeaza pe o descoperire a sa, care i-a permis „sa faca sa devieze un jet fluid ce patrunde într-un alt fluid”. Atunci se petrece un efect ciudat, misteriosul efect Coanda. Studiind curgerea jeturilor fluide, Coanda a constatat ca prelungind unul din peretii canalului în care are loc curgerea jetului printr-un volet înclinat sau curb, jetul deviaza de la directia initiala, urmarind aproximativ profilul voletului. Explicatia fenomenului este urmatoarea: dupa iesirea din canal jetul antreneaza particulele mediului ambiant în partea unde nu exista voletul, dar si particulele domeniului fluid situat între jet si volet. Daca voletul este suficient de lung, locul particulelor aspirate din domeniul situat între volet si jet nu mai poate fi luat de particulele care vin din afara acestui domeniu si depresiunea astfel creata deviaza curgerea în directia voletului. Efectul Coanda este brevetat în Franta la 8 octombrie 1938 si se aplica nu numai discurilor zburatoare ci si altor dispozitive si sisteme de deplasare. Abstractie facand de zecile inventii si descoperiri care i-au purtat faima, pe langa activitatea lui de pionier în nenumarate domenii stiintifico-tehnice, Coanda a fost si un globetrotter care n-a pregetat sa strabata de-a curmezisul Asia din Orientul Apropiat pana în Extremul Orient cand era înca adolescent. Si a facut-o pe jos, cu o caravana de camila. Valentele lui multiple l-au determinat tot în tinerete, sa alcatuiasca, împreuna cu parintele teoriei relativitatii, Albert Einstein, si cu alti prieteni o mica formatie orchestrala. Coanda a reusit sa construiasca „epoletii zburatori”. Prototipul se compunea în doua piese, din „epoleti”, în care intra oxigen comprimat absorbit de ½ litri apa. Fiecare epolet avea franjuri, dar ele nu erau decat nu sistem de injectoare Coanda pe unde se dadea drumul fluidului aflat sub presiune si care alimenta epoletul. Prin schimbarea pozitiei epoletului, se pot modifica directia si sensul de deplasare a celui ce-I poarta. Epoletii zburatori, pusi pe umerii unui individ, datorita efectului Coanda, pot transporta un om în vazduh, cu o viteza de 80 km/h pe o distanta destul de mare. De la etajul al 19-lea al unui zgarie-nori din New York, Coanda a lansat demonstrativ, un manechin prevazut cu epoleti zburatori care a plutit deasupra marelui oras. În ultima vreme, Coanda a mai realizat un dispozitiv depresor pentru ameliorarea functionarii motoarelor cu combustie interna si s-a ocupat de una din cele mai interesante probleme ale zborului interplanetar: antigravitatia. Se pare ca pasarile, în special, au putinta de a slabi efectul gravitatiei terestre, devenind mai usoare în zbor. Este un fapt observat empiric si de popor ca orice organism mort cantareste parca mai greu decat acelasi corp însufletit. De fapt, un corp mort si-a pierdut posibilitatea de a schimba actiunea antigravitorilor. Henri Coanda a reprezentat foarte mult: a cunoscut o lume întreaga de pionieri ai stiintei, ai aviatiei si ai artelor. A fost prietenul si colaboratorul unor personalitati de prim ordin în lumea stiintifica, tehnica si artistica din preajma primului razboi mondial, ca Albert Einstein, Paul Painleve, Gustave Eiffel, Albert Metral. Au fost amici, sustinatori si colaboratori ai savantului roman. Autor a peste 200 de inventii Henri Coanda a fost un geniu inventiv deosebit de fertil. Era de ajuns sa privesti o singura clipa în ochii înteleptului savant ca sa observi ca pastra, si la o varsta înaintata aceeasi privire sclipitoare ca în tinerete si era de asemenea suficient sa schimbi numai cateva vorbe cu el, ca sa-ti dai seama, din multitudinea preocuparilor sale, ca desfasura aceasta neobosita activitate cu acelasi avant care i-a adus pe vremuri, în liceul iesean porecla de „argint viu”. Dupa cum am vazut zburatorii romani au înscris o pagina glorioasa în istoria tehnicii romanesti, aducand o contributie de prim ordin la dezvoltarea si perfectionarea navigatiei aeriene. Aeronautica noastra are o vechime care-i face cinste, iar aeronautii nostri au atacat cu succes problema cuceririi vazduhului, rezolvand-o la nivelul cel mai înalt din vremea lor. Realizarile lor ar fi fost desigur si mai mari, daca stramtorarea materiala si nepasarea oficialitatilor n-ar fi ridicat piedici la tot pasul în calea creatiilor tehnice. Este neîndoielnic ca daca un taran istet ca Stoica ar fi fost încurajat, daca un mecanic ca Dumitru Popescu n-ar fi ajuns pe mana unor misiti lipsiti de scrupule, daca ideile interesante si originale ale atator altora ar fi avut conditii pentru a se înfaptui si perfectiona, poporul nostru ar fi contribuit cu un aport si mai mare la progresul tehnicii aviatice. Meritul celor mai valorosi dintre inventatorii nostri este acela de a fi stiut sa învinga, adesea cu imense sacrificii, dificultatile cu care au avut de luptat, dovedind astfel, prin opera lor, marele talent tehnic al poporului nostru. Oamenii de stiinta din tara noastra sunt continuatorii unor vechi si bogate traditii de gandire si creatie stiintifica, ai unei valoroase mosteniri lasate de ilustrii înaintasi, care au adus o contributie remarcabila la îmbogatirea tezaurului stiintei nationale, inclusiv al celei universale. De-a lungul secolelor stiinta romaneasca a contribuit atat la mersul înainte pe taramul economico-social al patriei, cat si la ridicarea nivelului general de civilizatie al popoarelor. Sursa * Pionierii aviaţiei româneşti Categorie:Istoria României Categorie:Istoria tehnologiei